Mayor's Mansion
The Mayor's Mansion, also referred to as City Hall, is a location that appears in the Sonic Boom television series. It is the official mansion of Mayor Fink and the City Hall of the Hedgehog Village. An important meeting place for the locals, it has also served as the site for several events, like the Awardy Awards and Puppy Con. It also serves as the town's power station, which uses a Meroke Crystal to supply the entire region with clean electricity. Description The Mayor's Mansion is the largest building in the Village Center, consisting of three buildings with straw roofs. Up front is a huge terrace for large gatherings. The building holds a number of rooms and its interior is classily decorated with a number of paintings among other things. The mansion holds a huge and classy office for Mayor Fink's paperwork. It includes a huge office desk for the mayor and has enough room for extra tables and chairs, making it part discussion room regarding matters of the Hedgehog Village. This office is also where villagers go to have forms filled out, with a ticket dispenser being used to keep the applicants in order. The mansion also has a large entrance hall and a conference room next door that are used for public meetings and events. History TV series When the Awardy Awards arrived, Mayor Fink invited everyone to the gala at his mansion, resulting in many high-class attendants. Although the awardies came under attack by Dr. Eggman and his robots when the doctor did not get the Awardy Award, Team Sonic was able to save the evening. The Mayor's Mansion later served as the courthouse for a case where Eggman sued Sonic for needlessly injuring him. Thanks to Eggman's machination, T.W. Barker serving as Eggman's lawyer, and Knuckles' incompetence as his lawyer, Sonic stood to lose until Amy revealed Eggman was uninjured, prompting a fight between Team Sonic and Eggman. One day while Mayor Fink was drowning in paperwork at his office, he got Knuckles to take over for the day. In that time however, Knuckles ignorantly approved the permit of any villager coming to the mansion, casting the Unnamed Village into chaos. Sharing the frustration over Knuckles' current position, Team Sonic and Eggman joined forces and confronted Knuckles in the mansion, resulting in none of the factions being able exert power over the village until Mayor Fink returned. The mansion was later overrun by an mob who wanted Sonic arrested when he was believed to have committed thefts across the Village. There, Knuckles promised the group to find Sonic for them. When Sonic and Knuckles returned to the mansion though, they proved Sonic had been framed by Metal Sonic. With the Fuzzy Puppies craze hitting the Unnamed Village, the Mayor's Mansion would host Puppy Con, a Fuzzy Puppy fan convention. There, Dr. Eggman tried to steal a rare game piece by distracting everyone with a rockslide he framed the Lightning Bolt Society for. However, his scheme was uncovered and Amy got the game piece back. Eggman later visited the Mayor's Mansion to get a trophy, but Mayor Fink could not give him one without merit. Trivia *The Lightning Bolt Society's hideout uses the same basic interior models as the Mayor's Mansion. Category:Mobius Locations Category:Mansions Category:Residences